Boboiboy Fanfiction Siblings Goals Chapter 2
by Hecate Dark Of Forsaken
Summary: Silahkan dibaca ya :) Jangan lupa follow dan review nya :)


**Bab 2 Saudara Sasaran**

 **Manusia memang diciptakan punya akal pikiran dan berbagai macam perasaan, baik perasaan sedih, senang, kecewa, patah hati, marah, dan lain 2 diciptakan untuk membahagiakan lawan jenisnya begitu, bahwa didalam kehidupan keduanya ada masalah, yg pastinya perempuan cenderung menampakkan perasaannya seperti bahagia dan dengan laki2 yg diciptakan sebagai manusia yg tegar dan selalu bisa menyembunyikan sisi gempa yg diciptakan sebagai seorang perempuan, dia sudah menyukai lawan jenisnya tak lain itu adalah fang.**

Hujan badai bergemuruh dan langitpun semakin gelap membuat Halilintar dan Taufan semakin cemas ketika ponsel Gempa nonaktif dan menunggu kepulangan adik perempuannya itu."Sebaiknya aku hubungi Yaya"ujar Taufan sambil mencari nomor ponsel Yaya dihpnya,Halilintar hanya menatap langit melalui jendela dengan wajah Halilintar cemas,tetapi dia tidak menunjukkan kecemasan itu didepan Taufan.

"Halo, ada apa Topan?" Tanya Yaya diponsel, "Yaya, apa rapat dan pelatihan kalian udah selesai?" Tanya Taufan balik. "Hah? Hari ini tidak ada jadwal rapat osis ataupun pelatihan lah?" Kata Yaya menatap Halilintar dan melongo mendengar kata Yaya, "Kenapa nih Topan? ada masalah?" tanya Yaya lagi. "Hm eh, sebenarnya gempa bilang kalau dia telat pulang hari ini karena ada rapat osis dan latihan vocal sama kau?" ujar menatap Topan dan langsung merampas hp dari tangan Taufan . "Apa kau melihat dia sebelum pulang?" tanya Halilintar udara, "Uhm eh, sebenarnya tadi disekolah aku melihat Gempa menuju kegudang" jawab Yaya gugup. "Baiklah, terimakasih." Halilintar langsung menutup ponsel dan melemparkan kearah Taufan.

"Kakak mau kemana?"tanya Taufan melihat Halilintar yg buru2 mengenakan jas hujan , "Kesekolah"jawab Halilintar singkat dan langsung menutup pintu dengan Taufan terkejut melihat kakak tertuanya buru2 seperti itu,dia tau selama orangtuanya bekerja diluar kota,ayahnya sebagai polisi dan ibunya sebagai pengusaha orangtuanya jarang pulang dan hanya 6 bulan sekali pulang untuk bertemu anak2 kesayangan mereka, namun mereka tidak khawatir karena ada Gempa yg dapat diandalkan untuk mengurus rumah dan Halilintar bertugas menjaga kedua adiknya menelusuri gang kecil sendirian sambil menangis tanpa suara,tangannya bergetar dan rambutnya kusut akibat tiupan angin kencang disaat begitu gelap,Halilintar berlari mencari adik perempuannya kaki Halilintar terhenti melihat adiknya basah kuyup,Halilintar menhampirinya."Kemana saja?dan kenapa basah kuyup seperti ini"kata Hali khawatir,namun Gempa hanya diam dan mmeneruskan langkah diam dan menyusul adiknya,dan melindungi Gempa menggunakan payung yg ia berjalan disamping kiri Gempa,"Kurasa dia memiliki sebuah masalah"katanya dalam hati.

MELEWATKAN!

"Yeee adik cantikku udah pulang"kata Taufan senang,namun Gempa tak melihat apalagi merespon perkataan kakak keduanya dan berjalan menuju hanya melongo dan terkejut melihat Halilintar basah kuyup juga,"Kak Hali , kenapa kalian berdua basah kuyup?", sekali lagi perkataan Taufan tidak direspon oleh kakak menuju kekamar mandi dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras,taufan hanya melongo dan memilih untuk diam sambil menonton menangis sepanjang malam,Halilintar mendengarnya,namun dia membiarkan Gempa menyendiri sampai dia merasa pun memutuskan untuk masak sendiri,karena sudah memasak mie rebus,(Kebetulan hanya itu yang ada didalam kulkas).

MELEWATKAN!

Jam beker berbunyi keras membuat Halilintar terbangun dari tidurnya,tanpa membuka mata tangannya mematikan jam sebenarnya itu bukan jam bekernya , itu jam beker dibeli Taufan untuk mengerjai kakak tertuanya setiap pagi,( *PLAK! Ditampar halilintar).Dengan wajah setengah sadar Halilintar bangun untuk pertama kalinya (tanpa dikerjai siTaufan),Halilintar menuju kekamar mandi,tetapi lngkah kakinya terhenti melihat taufan sedang masak."Hai kak , selamat pagi!"sambut Taufan dengan senyum lebar menatap dingin dan pergi menuju kekamar Halilintar duduk dimeja makan dengan pakaian rapi tak lupa jacketnya berwarna hitam bergaris merah dan bermotif petir,"Ciiieee yg mulai bisa bangun pagi sendiri"goda mendengus,sementara Taufan tertawa kecil sambil menyendokkan nasi goreng buatannya ke piring kakak tertuanya dan adik manisnya itu.

Halilintar teringat bahwa Gempa tidak keluar kamar sampai saat ini,Halilintar bergegas menuju kamar adiknya."Kak tunggu ! aku ikut!"ujar Taufan sambil menyusul kakaknya."Clek!"Halilintar sempat mengira pintu kamarnya dikunci namun dugaannya salah,Halilintar memasuki kamar adiknya dan melihat adiknya tidur tertutupin berdiri dan menatap adiknya , sementara Taufan datang dan langsung duduk disamping adiknya."Gempa !bangun! nih udah pagi."ujar Taufan sambil menarik selimut yg menutupi wajah Gempa,"Ukkhhh"jawab Gempa ngeluh."Kamu harus bangun dan sekolah"kata Taufan paksa,"Aku gak mau,aku tidak akan sekolah hari ini"jawab Gempa lemas."Kamu sakit ya?"tanya Taufan sambil memegang jidat Gempa yg panas."Sudahlah,biarkan dia istirahat hari ini"kata Halilintar dingin dan langsung keluar dari kamar Halilintar khawatir tapi untuk saat ini dia paham bahwa adiknya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri,sebab itulah dia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Gempa mengurung diri dikamarnya.

"Hei ada apa gempa? Semalam kenapa basah kuyup?" Tanya Topan, Gempa bangun duduk disebelah Topan namun dia tetap diam. "Jawab dong, oh ya kamu bohong kan ?. Tadi malam aku telvon Yaya, dia bilang kalau semalam kalian tidak ada jadwal rapat osis maupun latihan vocal? "tanya Taufan lagi," Kakak pergilah sekolah, nanti terlambat. Dan ini surat sakitku "jawab Gempa yg mengalihkan pembicaraan kemudian memberikan surat kepada Taufan yg ia tulis tadi malam." Hmmm, baiklah. Tapi nanti pulang kamu harus mengatakan yg sejujurnya pada kak Hali atau aku. "jawab Topan senyum tipis," Baiklah, sarapanmu ada dimeja makan. aku pergi dulu "kata Taufan bergegas hanya diam dan menangis ketika kedua kakaknya sudah pergi sekolah.

"Nih surat sakit Gempa"Taufan memberikan surat itu kepada Ying,"Hah? Gempa bisa sakit?"tanya Ying tidak percaya."Tadi malam dia kehujanan dan akhirnya dia sakit"jawab Taufan tersenyum tipis."Oke,nanti aku berikan pada guru"ujar Ying tersenyum."Makasih , aku pergi kekelas dulu ya"kata Taufan tersenyum,"Oh baiklah"jawab istirahat pertama bunyi,"Baiklah Yaya , tolong bawa buku2 PR ini keruangan ibu ya"kata guru mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas,"Baik bu"jawab Yaya sopan sambil merapikan buku2 yg sedikit beerserakkan diam dan berjalan keluar kelas."Ehm,Halilintar?"kata Yaya hati2,Halilintar berhenti tanpa balik kearah Yaya,"Aa,,pa Gempa sudah pulang?"tanya Yaya gugup,"Ya"jawab Hailintar singkat dan langsung keluar dari hanya melongo melihat Halilintar Yaya membawa buku dan menuyusul Halilintar ditangga,"Hali! Tunggu!"teriak Yaya, namun Yaya sedikit terkejut melihat Yaya jatuh kearahnya,tak sempat mereka berdua jatuh bertumpuk,membuat orang2 disekitar terkejut melihat mereka menimpa Halilintar dan kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan,butuh waktu akhirnya yaya sadar dan langsung bangun dan meminta maaf."Ma..ma..maafkan aku Hali , aku tidak sengaja"kata Yaya takut,Halilintar bangun dan membersihkan bajunya yg kotor."APA KAU INI ANAK2?KENAPA KAU LARI2 SEPERTI ITU!MEMBUAT ORANG SUSAH SAJA!"bentak Halilintar,"Maafkan aku,aku tidak bermaksud.."kata Yaya namun langsung dipotong Hallintar."AKHHH! SUDAHLAH! DETIK INI JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERBICARA ATAU MENGHAMPIRIKU , JIKA TIDAK AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENYESAL!"bentak Halilintar lagi , dengan wajah yg sangat marah dia pergi tanpa melihat Yaya hanya diam menahan air matanya yg hampir menetes dan mencoba membereskan buku2 yg beserakkan dilantai,"Padahalkan aku tidak sengaja"gumam Yaya pelan.

MELEWATKAN

3 hari 3 malam berlalu,Gempa hanya berdiam diri guru2 dan para siswa bingung akan Gempa yg tidak selama ini Gempa selalu hadir walaupun dia sakit juga bingung karena 2 kali mengadakan rapat osis tanpa gempa ikut serta."Fang,Gempa kenapa tidak masuk?tanya Yaya,"Ntahlah , tanya saja pada saudara2nya"jawab Fang cuek."Tapi sudah 3 hari ini dia tidak masuk,guru2 dan yg lainnya mulai bingung"kata Yaya sengaja Halilintar lewat dan mendengar pembicaraan Yaya dan Fang,Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya dan langsung pergi kekelasnya."Sepertinya aku harus bertindak"kata Hali dalam hati.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi,Taufan berjalan sendiri menuju kekelas dia mendengar orang2 disekitarnya menggosip mengenai gempa,"Taufan !"teriak Yaya."Ada apa Yaya?"tanya Taufan heran,"Halilintar dipanggil kepala sekolah"jawab Yaya Taufan terbelalak mendengarnya,mereka saling menatap dan langsung berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah."Hali,sudah 3 hari Gempa tidak dia baik2 saja?"tanya kepala sekolah,"Dia terkena demam akibat hujan buk"jawab Halilintar singkat,padat,dan jelas."Baiklah,kamu boleh keluar sekarang"kata kepala keluar dan melihat Taufan dan Yaya berlari menghampirinya,"Ada apa kakak dipanggil kepala sekolah?"tanya Taufan khawatir,Halilintar hanya diam kemudian menatap tajam kearah tersentak,"Taufan aku pulang duluan ya"kata Yaya pelan dan bergegeas hanya bingung dan menunggu jawaban dari kakak tertuanya mendecak kesal,"Masalah Gempa"Akhirnya Halilintar mengerti dan berusaha untuk bahagia"Waahhh,kepala sekolah perhatian sekali dengan adik manis kita ya kak"goda Taufan sambil merangkul kakak tertuanya.

Halilintar langsung menepisnya "Ayo pulang"kata Halilintar dan Taufan tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu."Pulang saja dulu kak ,aku mau beli makanan buat nanti malam"kata Taufan senyum,Halilintar mengerti bahwa untuk sementara ini Taufan bertanggung jawab memasak."Baiklah , aku pergi"jawab Halilintar sambil menurunkan topi Taufan yg membuat matanya tak bisa melihat apa2."Ihhhhhh kak Hali jahil!"kata Taufan Taufan benar2 kesupermarket,tetapi sebelum itu dia pergi menemui ying diruangan osis.

 **Nah gimana cerita kelanjutan? Tunggu saja di chapter chapter kali ini kurang menyentuh,hehehhhe. Silahkan reviewnya ^^**


End file.
